Can't Beat What's Already Dead (SWB)
Can't Beat What's Already Dead is the tenth episode of Season 5 in Survivors We Become. It is also the 48th episode overall. Synopsis The rescue mission has taken a wrong turn, forcing the group to split up. Kenny takes a risk to save his friends. A captive Spencer discovers what Stella's plans have in store for the school. Plot Mitch and Asher walk away from their friends side by side, both keeping hidden in the shadows while watching out for a way through the fences. They are silent, occasionally glancing to their feet as they step over the dead leaves and fallen branches. Mitch keeps his eyes on a couple of the walkers tied to the fence. “Jesus… how fucked up is that…” He whispers to himself. He is broken from his daze upon hearing a cry from behind them, him and Asher both stop where they stand and turn around. They are unable to see clearly through the shaded woods. “Who was that?” Asher breathes. Mitch continues to listen, taking a few steps forward. He hears Lisandra shouting for Kenny to run. “They’re in trouble!” Mitch whispers. Without thinking, he dashed towards the sounds of a scuffle. His hand reaches for the pistol tucked in his jeans but he is suddenly tackled to the ground. It’s Asher. He sits on top of him, his legs pinning both his arms down. Mitch opens his mouth to protest when Asher slaps a hand over his lips, silencing him. “Are you trying to get us killed?” He whispers angrily. “They’ll all come running if they hear a gun. Just stay quiet and follow me.” Asher releases Mitch, getting to his feet. Mitch starts to stand with assistance from Asher, the two creeping to a few shrubs where they see the clearing they were just hiding in. Rebecca and Drake are in the middle of a standoff. Becca runs around Drake before jumping on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man grunts angrily before he grabs her by the back of her neck, proceeding to flip her, slamming her into the ground. The woman coughs as the air is knocked out of her, rolling on her back disoriented. The man grabs a handful of her hair and drags the kicking woman across the gravel to the gate. The two young men stare in shock, both brainstorming what to do. “Fuck! We can’t just leave her and Spencer here.” Mitch whispers to Asher. Asher nods, attempting to calm him down. “I know, I know. But we need to be smart about this and make sure everyone gets home.” Behind the duo, a knife glimmers in the shadows, the rotting skin gripping it tightly as another skinner steps closer to them. Meanwhile, Caroline races ahead of Kenny and Lisandra. The three are dodging the branches and jumping over rocks as they flee from the scene behind them. Lisandra turns her head back to see if they’re being followed. She continues to push Kenny ahead of her, turning to look ahead again. “Mitch is still back there—!” Kenny tries to argue but Lisandra shouts above him. “We can’t risk it! Just run!” Caroline pants as she runs. Then she catches sight of something running to her right. She turns her head, seeing one of the skinners running beside her. It turns her head to glance at her. “We have company!” She yells to the others. Lisandra sees another one to the left as well as another pair trailing that skinner. She nudges Kenny to run faster. Despite their best efforts, the trio can’t ignore the skinners pursuing them. Caroline suddenly widens her eyes as she catches sight of two more skinners standing in their path. She stops, wobbling forward before taking a step back, holding her arms out to stop the other two as she does. Lisandra and Kenny both run into an arm, Kenny gasping before turning his sights on the other skinners as they converge onto them. He sees the knives and machetes in their hands. Lisandra turns herself around as a skinner runs at her with a machete. She grits her teeth and tightens her grip on her tire iron before charging at the skinner. He brings the machete down, the weapon clashing with Lisandra’s weapon with a loud clang. Lisandra stares at the man’s masked face with determination as he puts as much force as he can into breaking her defense. She doesn’t budge. She pushes the weapons to the side, causing the skinner to stumble forward, falling to his knees. She takes the opportunity to hit him in the back of the head. The man behind the mask yelps before she kicks him down, then slams the lug wrench down after him. Behind her, Caroline dances around the knives of the two skinners. She reaches under her jacket to pull the pistol out from where she tucked it. She points it at one skinner, firing a round into its head. His head jerks and his knees buckle. Before she can turn to the other one, he swipes at her hand, slashing her hand. A scream escapes her throat as the blood draws but she keeps her grip tight and swipes at the masked face, the pistol hitting hard against his face. Kenny ducks under the knife of the ragged sweatshirt wearing skinner, gasping in horror as the female rushes to him. She pounces at him, tackling him. They both fall, Kenny letting out a pained cry as he rolls his ankle. The girl latches onto him. Sweatshirt raises his knife as the girl holds Kenny down. A gunshot makes them all jump, sweatshirt dropping to the ground. The girl gasps, turning her head to see Caroline lower the gun to aim at her now. Behind the blond, Lisandra has another skinner in a chokehold with her weapon pressed against his throat. “I’d let him go if I were you.” Caroline says. Spotting the dead bodies of her comrades around them, the girl releases Kenny. The teen scrambles away from her, getting to his feet behind Caroline. The girl stands, hands above her head. “You won’t get away with this.” The girl says. Lisandra clicks her tongue, turning to the skinner she holds. “I think we already have.” She looks to Caroline. “Let’s take them back to the school. Karen will definitely want to hear what they say.” “But Lisandra, the others…” Kenny says to her. She shakes her head. “We’re so heavily outnumbered. We need to get help.” “They’ll be dead by then!” Kenny argues. “Kid, we’ll all be dead if we go now!” Lisandra argues. “We need help.” Kenny stares at her, nodding his head. “Okay, fine. You two get help.” Kenny starts walking back to the cemetery, Lisandra and Caroline both going wide eyed. “And where are you going?” Lisandra shouts. “Mitch and Asher are still back there. I’m not leaving them twisting in the wind.” Kenny calls without turning around. “Kenny, get back here—“ Lisandra looks to the captive skinner she is holding back before cursing. She tosses him to the side, the man tripping to the ground. Caroline eyes the young woman in front of her. “We should just head back to the school. Get back up.” Lisandra furiously turns to the skinner again, taking a breath. “Let’s get going then.” In the cemetery, Stella walks through a mausoleum, running a gloved hand over the engravings on the wall. “When the dead woke up, no one truly knew why they did. Some said God was punishing us. Some thought it was nature taking revenge for how we treated our planet.” She turns to face the bound young man. “I quite frankly don’t give a fuck why they came back.” Spencer’s wrists are tied to a bar his back is against. A rag is tied around his mouth, his teeth biting onto it. He scowls at Stella. “See, the way I see it, this was a test for our survival. Those who can adapt live. Those that don’t… well, I’m sure you’ve seen it. You can’t beat what’s already dead… might as well join the winning team.” She says as she takes a few steps towards him. She tilts her head as she looks down at him. “You’re not much of a talker, are you, darling?” She chuckles to herself, crouching down to his level. She grabs hold of his face, making him try to pull away to no avail as she forces him to look at her. “I’m messing around, doll. I know we’re a bit animalistic but I think we can hold the hostility for a minute.” Spencer continues to glare at her. The woman just pouts at him. “You should smile more. You have such a pretty face, you shouldn’t just be frowning all the time.” The door suddenly opens, making them both turn their heads as a tall figure walks in. The skin wearing man steps in with a bruised Rebecca in front of him. He shoves her to one of the tombs, Rebecca collapsing to the ground. “Flirting with the prisoners again, Stella?” Drake asks. The woman stands up, smirking at him before gesturing to Spencer. “How can I not? He’s gorgeous.” Stella then looks to Becca as she lifts herself off the floor, glaring into the woman’s eyes. Stella’s breath is taken away as she places a hand to her heart. “Ohhh. So is she.” Stella twirls around, walking towards Drake at the door before turning to them. “Can’t we just keep them? We can play with them instead of killing them?” Drake just stares at the bruised Becca, who trembles slightly as he does. She quickly looks away, which amuses him as he leads Stella outside. When the door shuts, Becca scrambles to Spencer’s side, quickly undoing the gag. “Thank you.” Spencer breathes before she pulls a hand back, slapping him hard. His jaw drops and he grimaces at the stinging pain. “Okay… what the fuck?” “You know what that was for, you dick.” Becca hisses, shaking her head sadly. “You had me worried sick! I can’t believe you… you attacked Chase and left him alone! You ran away from us! Do you have any idea how scared we all were?” She struggles to get his hands untied. He shamefully nods. “Yeah… I’m sorry.” She shakes her head as she continues untying him. “What were you thinking? Did you not expect us to come after you?” Becca asks. He hesitates. “... Honestly, after what I did… not really. I didn’t want to hurt Chase but he was trying to stop me. And I’m trying to protect you all.” “From what?” Becca gets the rope unknotted, tossing it aside as she looks at him. “From me, Rebecca.” Spencer’s tone is dark. He looks away from her. “Nothing that’s happened is your fault. Cathy died so you wouldn’t. I miss her, too. But she’s gone now. We can’t do anything about it except honor her memory and keep going.” Rebecca says tearfully. Spencer sniffles, wiping his cheek before the tears can even start. “You’re all the only family I’ve ever known… and I’ve lost so much of it already.” Spencer’s voice cracks. “It hurts, Bec… it hurts so fucking much. I don’t want it to hurt anymore.” “I know. It doesn’t stop. You just have to find a way to deal with the hurt.” Becca says. Spencer reaches forward, pulling her into a tight embrace. He clenches his eyes shut as Becca runs a hand through his dark hair. The two stay where they are in the dark. Stella and Drake walk side by side before Stella sits herself on a headstone. Drake removes his mask, turning to her. “There were a few others with her. I sent Ross after two of them. The rest should bump into Ronan’s group. They’ll never make it home.” Drake says. Stella nods. “Good. We don’t need them knowing where we are.” She sighs, shrugging her shoulders. “But honestly I think I want to keep a few of ‘em now.” “They’re not playthings, Stella, they’re nuisances. We have to eliminate them.” Drake rolls his eyes. “If we want to live, we cannot keep them all alive.” “Not all of them. Just the beautiful ones.” Stella says. Drake shakes his head. “What happened to the last one again?” “She wouldn’t stop crying. I decided to let her cross over.” Stella points her knife to the fence. Drake turns, seeing a reanimated woman bound to the fence. Drake looks back to his comrade, both of them smirking. He shakes his head with a chuckle. “You’re insane.” “Thank you.” Stella grins. Stella catches sight of a young man coming their way. They turn to Kianu as he stops before them. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Kianu looks between them. “Oh, don’t be sorry, sweetheart.” Stella says softly. “What is it?” “There’s a woman at the gate. She wants to talk to you.” Kianu says. The three make their way to the gate, where Margot, Harrison, Josh and Dylan are standing, several other skinners are waiting there as well. Stella smiles at Margot, holding her hands up. “Welcome! How may I help you?” Margot is taken back by her kind and perky tone. “Well hello. You must be the leader. My name is Margot. I’m from the school.” Stella nods, crossing her arms. “What do you need… Margot from the school?” Margot grins. “I want to help you. I want to help you take the school in exchange for my friends’ survival.” Stella raises an eyebrow. She smirks at her, nodding. “I see. Now, why would you want to do that?” “My camp is run by an incompetent bitch. Karen Michaels doesn’t know how to lead. If she did, she wouldn’t have let in that boy and his group. She wouldn’t have killed to get to where she is now.” Margot says before holding a hand out and motioning to the three behind her. “My friends and I, we want to live. If we stay with her, we won’t.” Stella crosses her arms, looking her up and down. She grins. “Come inside.” She turns, leading everyone inside as Margot and her group look to one another with grins on their faces. They follow her in. Stella and Drake lead them as they walk past several headstones and monuments. The fifteen or so Skinners surround the four outsiders. “I like the way you think, Margot.” Stella says without turning back. “You’re a good leader. Gathering people behind your actual leader’s back… planning on overthrowing her… sneaking to the enemy to make an alliance for your own safety…” Margot blinks, a look of confusion crossing her face. “See, what that tells me is that if you didn’t like something I was doing,” she turns to the woman now, stopping everyone. “You’d try to do the same to me, too.” Margot is taken aback by her statement. She blinks a few times before looking around the skinners with a nervous chuckle. “What? N-no, I wouldn’t ever—“ Margot stammers. Stella turns to Kianu, nodding her head at him. The young skinner turns his attention to Dylan and unsheathes his knife. Kianu reaches and grabs a handful of his dark hair, stabbing the knife into his neck before the boy can realize. Eyes wide with terror, Dylan lets out a gasp as the blade is twisted in his neck. “What the fuck?!” His roommate shouts as he stumbles backward. He turns to run, only to come face to face with a man holding a spear. “W-wait!” The man thrusts it forward, impaling the young man through the chest. Margot screams in horror as it pierces through his back, blood dripping from the point as Josh looks down at himself. Kianu rips the blade from his victim’s neck, throwing him against a headstone with a sickening snap. Both boys hit the ground one after the other, leaving Harrison and Margot both watching in horror as Stella smirks at them. “Shame… they were such beautiful specimens.” Stella huffs before looking to Margot. “P-Please! We-We’ll leave—“ Margot begs. “Margot, you stupid whore!” Harrison suddenly growls as he looks around. They’re surrounded by undead masks and faces covered in muck. He turns to Stella with begging eyes. “Please! I didn’t want to do this! She made me!” Margot’s jaw drops as she turns her head to him. “Are you kidding me?!” “She’s a psychopath. She doesn’t speak for all of us! I beg you, spare me!” Harrison pleads, panic filling his voice as the skinners step closer. Stella laughs, looking over the two with excitement. “Oh, wow, this whole group is full of sellouts.” She nudges Drake, who takes a few steps forward. Harrison stares up at him wide eyed. He balls up a fist, throwing a punch at the man, but Drake catches his fist, squeezing it. Harrison lets out a pained cry as his fingers begin to snap. Then Drake pulls out the machete and swings it down, the man screaming as his hand is chopped off. Harrison falls to his knees, gripping where his hand once was and staring in horror as the blood spills to the grass. Margot raises a hand and covers her mouth, gagging as he meets Stella’s eyes again. Stella twirls a knife, stepping closer to the woman with a grin. “You made a big mistake tonight, Margot.” Kenny creeps behind the shrubs, peeking over to see the torch lit camp. A few skinners guide a few walkers around the outside fence before pinning one against the fence, bounding it there with chains. Kenny recognizes the walkers. He recognized them when they were alive, at least. Josh, Dylan and Harrison from the school. He stares as Dylan get chained next to Josh. From behind Kenny, he hears footsteps coming close to him. Instinctively reaching for his knife, he pulls it from his jeans and whips around, going for the kill. Before he strikes, Kenny is caught by the wrist. Mitch stands before him. “Christ!” He whispers. “Nice to see you too, Ken.” Kenny catches his breath, shaking his head as he pulls his knife back. “You’re alive. Thank God.” Asher is behind Mitch. “We saw Becca get taken, then we were attacked. Is everyone else okay?” “We were attacked, too. Caroline and Lisandra are taking two skinners back to the school.” He replies. “We have to save them.” Mitch says before turning to the fence. “Otherwise they’ll end up like that.” Kenny watches the skinners. An idea pops into his head and he turns to Mitch and Asher. “Hey. Where’s that skinner you guys killed?” “I miss Ash.” Spencer sits against the wall across from Becca. She looks at him sympathetically. “She was the first person I told about my parents. Besides Alex, I mean. She… cared about me. I cared about her, too. I never got to tell her how much she meant to me.” “I feel the same way about Connor.” Becca nods. “I’ve never been treated so kindly by a man. I wish I could have had more time with him.” A smirk creeps on Spencer’s lips. “I always figured you were into him. Before, I mean. You both used to stare between classes. Alex and I had a bet about who would make the first move.” “Spencer!” She gasps before they both burst into laughter. “You’re lucky you’re not my student anymore.” The duo smile at one another before Becca scoots across the floor to him. “You’ll meet someone. If I could find Asher, you can find someone, too.” “I don’t know. There’s not a lot of options these days.” Spencer says. “I don’t know. That Stella lady can’t keep her hands off of you.” Rebecca says with a chuckle. “She can’t keep her eyes off you either.” Spencer adds. Rebecca snickers before shrugging. “Really though. That girl was asking about you before I left. Marnie? She seems to like you. And I’ve noticed that Billie has an interest in you, if you’re into that.” She sighs. “But you’d have to stick around to see what happens with them.” Spence sighs. Before he can speak, the door unlocks. It swings open, a skinner walking in. He isn’t armed. He closes the door behind him, walking towards them. He has a finger raised to his lips, reaching a gloved hand to his mask, pulling it up. Spencer’s eyes widen as he looks at the man’s face. “You don’t look too happy to see me.” Gale says. A smirk creeps onto his face. “I was really hoping you perished in The Trading Post.” Spencer responds. Becca looks to Spencer. “Who’s this?” “Gale. He’s the man that sold Monet for drugs.” Spencer replies, keeping his glare on the man. Becca widens her eyes. She’s heard stories from Spencer, Caroline, Amber, Monet and Kenny. “I know what I did. And I know I can probably never gain your trust but I can at least try.” Gale reaches a hand out to him. “I’m getting you out of here.” Spencer shakes his head. “Go fuck yourself, Gale. We’re not going with you. I don’t fucking trust you. For all I know, you’ll sell us as soon as we get out of here.” “I wouldn’t do that.” Gale says. “I’m leaving as soon as I’m done getting you out of here. I’m going back south.” “I’d like to just get out of here, honestly.” Becca says. “We don’t have to trust him. We just have to get to the others again. If he can help us get out, that’s fine by me.” Spencer turns to her, sighing. He shakes his head before turning to Gale. “Fine.” He says as he takes his hand, lifted to his feet. Gale proceeds to help Becca up as well, turning to the door and leading them towards it. He cracks it open, poking his head out. “We’re clear. Let’s go.” Gale leads Becca outside, followed by a reluctant Spencer. The torches in the ground are the only source of light. Gale leads them behind the mausoleum. “Stay in the shadows.” Gale whispers as he leads them away. Becca wildly darts her eyes, anticipating a skinner catching them. Gale, on the other hand is calmly leading the way, just occasionally checking to see if someone’s looking. Suddenly a skinner steps out in front of them from the next mausoleum. Gale doesn’t hesitate. Drawing his knife from his waist, he grabs the shorter skinner’s neck and slams him against the wall, only to hear a small voice breathe out. “K-Kenny! I-It’s Ken!” Becca jumps forward and pulls Gale’s knife wielding hand to stop him. “No!” She whispers harshly. Kenny reaches to his mask, lifting it up enough to reveal his face. Gale lets him go, sighing. “Jesus, kid… sorry about that.” Kenny squints at him. “Gale?” He quickly shakes his head. “Forget it, I’ll ask later. Let’s get out of here.” “Hold on, where did everyone else go?” Becca asks. “We got attacked. Lisandra and Caroline took a couple skinners hostage to get Mike’s help. Asher and Mitch are outside waiting for us.” Kenny looks behind Becca. “Where’s Spence?” Becca and Gale both turn around and see the boy is gone. “Oh no…” Becca whispers before Gale lightly pushes her to Ken. “You two need to get out. I’ll find Spencer.” Gale demands. Becca begins to retort but Gale turns and runs off. Kenny tugs her arm, beckoning her to follow him. Outside Mitch and Asher wait by the trees. Mitch keeps his eyes peeled. Two figures hurry along the fence, the two seeing them. As they get closer, Mitch grins, recognizing Kenny and Becca. Rebecca lets out a sigh of relief before running to Asher, both of them opening their arms to embrace. She pulls back, pecking his lips before shaking her head. “You guys should have gone home.” “No way. We go home as a family or not at all.” Asher says. She closes her eyes and turns to Mitch, seeing him looking between her and Ken with confusion. “Spencer ran off in there. Gale’s going to find him.” Mitch turns to Kenny as he tosses the mask away. “Why would he run off?” Drake lays before a headstone. He snores loudly. A shadow creeps over him, a pale hand reaching for his knife sheath. The person wraps their fingers around the handle and pulls it out, adjusting his grip. Spencer takes a shaky breath as he raises the blade above his head. A hand grabs his wrist and pulls him up to his feet, the knife dropping to the grass as he is turned to face Stella. A smirk on her lips, she tilts her head at Spencer. “Well… there you are, sweetheart.” His eyes widen as Drake snorts, lifting himself up groggily. “What… how’d the punk get out?” “Someone helped him and the girl escape.” Stella states before pulling Spencer’s arm. He doesn’t resist, following after her. A crowd watches as he is led to the mausoleum. Gale, towards the back of the crowd, starts to back away, turning to leave the area. “Kenny, you shouldn’t have gone inside. That was far too risky.” Becca tells him. The four of them remain at the edge of the woods. “I know, Ms. Armstrong. But… the only way to live is to take risks, right?” Kenny says. “I’m not scared. I’m done cowering at the sight of walkers, I’m done running from my fears. I told you before we left. I want to help more.” Mitch smiles at him, throwing an arm over the shorter boy’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you, man.” Rebecca looks between them both, a grin on her face as she nods to Mitch. “I’m proud of both of you.” Asher nudges her. “Hey, Gale’s coming.” Rebecca turns, her smile faltering. Mitch’s face sinks as well. “Where’s Spencer?” Rebecca asks as he approaches. The man shakes his head. “We need to go. They’ve got hold of him again.” Mitch shakes his head, running his hands through his hair. “No… we can’t just leave him—!” “There’s nothing we can do.” Gale says. “If we keep going in and out, they’re going to catch us.” Rebecca speaks before anyone else can retort. “He’s right.” “Ms. Armstrong…” Kenny mumbles. “Spencer did this to himself. I’m sorry but it’s true. We had a clear shot of getting out but he spoiled it for himself.” Rebecca says sadly, shaking her head at her students. “We need to go home.” Kenny and Mitch look to one another with remorse before they nod to her. Asher takes the lead, Gale and Kenny following behind. Rebecca turns as well before noticing Mitch staring at the cemetery. She reaches to him, lightly pulling at his shoulder. “C’mon.” He lowers his gaze before turning away. With one last glimpse at the torch lit camp, Rebecca follows him into the dark. Stella paces around the mausoleum with a plate in one hand. “I didn’t want it to be this way, sweetheart. But if you try stunts like that, I have no choice.” Stella stops and turns to Spencer. “You’re not uncomfortable, are you?” The young man is tied again in the same spot as before. With a rag tied over his mouth, he doesn’t even attempt to speak. The woman walks towards him and kneels to his level before sitting cross legged. She reaches for the gag and loosens it, letting it fall around his neck. “You must be starving.” She picks up the meat on the plate and raises it to him. “Go on. Take a bite.” Spencer licks his lips hungrily before opening his jaw and taking a bite of the food offered. Stella smiles at him as he takes another. “Slow, hun. You don’t want to choke.” Stella tells him. He swallows before panting. “I’m begging you… you have me. Do what you want, just leave my friends alone.” “I’m sorry. Honestly. I wish it could be different, but my group can’t just live in a cemetery.” Stella says genuinely as she continues to feed him. “And don’t even get me started on the food situation.” Spencer glances up at her, worry in his eyes. “Th-The food situation?” Stella nods. “We’ve been running low for weeks. We do what we have to just so we can live another day. When that group of traitors from your group arrived, I just knew that Margot lady would taste delicious. Don’t you agree?” His eyes widen with horror, the realization hit him as he retches, gagging as he desperately tries pulling away. Stella places the plate down, grabbing hold of his shoulder and shushing him. “Now, now, Spencer, no need to freak out on me. Take a breath, darling, as you aren’t on the menu. You’re too beautiful to eat.” Her hand grips onto his inner thigh, rubbing back and forth as he continues to stare. She licks her lips, leaning close to his face. The young man gulps down his fear before she whispers to him. “You’re going to be happy here. I promise.” Tears threaten his eyes as he shakes his head. “Please… don’t hurt my friends…” “People need to eat, Spencer. I hope you understand that this isn’t personal.” Stella suddenly presses her lips against Spencer’s. The young man keeps his panicked eyes open as she caresses his cheek with one hand. She pulls away, raising the gag to take her place again. He grunts as she ties it tighter. “I’ll see you later. Hopefully you put a bit more effort in, though. I’d love to keep you around.” Stella says before standing and walking towards the door. Tears begin to stream down Spencer’s cheeks as he cries into the gag. Stella closes the door, leaving the boy in the darkness. Becca trudges through the dark, leading the others through the dark woods. Her head is down as the soft rain continues to patter on her back. The sound of snapping twigs ahead of them makes her raise her gaze. She squints in the dark as she sees someone coming their way. She holds an arm to Asher to stop him, the others stopping behind them. “Do you see that?” Becca turns her head to him slightly. Asher nods slowly as Mitch steps in front of the couple. He wraps his fingers around his pistol. Becca reaches to grab his arm. “Mitch, stop—“ Two figures approach them. Before the group can react, one of them suddenly shines a flashlight at the group. Blinded, Mitch raises a hand to shield his eyes. “Harris, put that damn gun down before you hurt yourself.” A familiarly stern voice commands him. Mitch blinks, attempting to look at the duo ahead of him. “Coach?” “Mike!” Becca sighs with relief. Amber clicks the button on the flashlight to turn it off. She crosses her arms. “Amber’s here, too, ya know.” She then smirks at them with a shake of her head. “We wanted to make sure you didn’t need back up.” “We’re fine… for the most part.” Becca says. Mike and Amber glimpse over the faces of their friends in the dark. Amber meets Gale’s face. She shifts her footing, raising the black flashlight to point at the man. “What’s he doing here?” “And where’s Spencer?” Mike says as he realizes he’s absent. No one replies. They all look to one another. The silence makes Mike sigh, the worried look he makes is just barely hidden by the dark. “It’s a long story. We can fill you in back home.” Becca replies. Amber continues looking over the faces, frowning as she looks to Kenny. “What about Lisandra and Caroline?” Kenny scrunches his brow. “What do you mean? They went back to the school with a couple captives.” “Well they didn’t make it back.” Mike shakes his head, cursing under his breath before looking over everyone. “We won’t either if we don’t go now. Follow me, everyone.” Mike and Amber turn, Rebecca following close behind. The group doesn’t hesitate, hurrying to get to safety after their long, hellish day. Other Cast Co-Starring *Carlos Aviles as Harrison. *Nick Fink as Dylan. *Jessi Goei as Trinity. *Lukas Gage as Josh. *Ricky Whittle as Ronan. *Ben Vandermay as Kianu. Uncredited *Ethan Patterson as Ross. Deaths *At least four unnamed Skinners. *Ross *Dylan (Alive) *Josh (Alive) *Harrison (Alive) *Margot Wicket Your Rating How would you rate "Can't Beat What's Already Dead" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Trinity. *First appearance of Ronan. *First appearance of Kianu. *First (and last) appearance of Ross. *Last appearance of Dylan. *Last appearance of Josh. *Last appearance of Harrison. *Last appearance of Margot Wicket. *Despite not appearing in this episode, Sabrina Carpenter (Stevie) and Sofia Carson (Angel) are added back into the main cast. **Meanwhile Carlos PenaVega (Devil) remains in also starring as a Series Regular and is also credited despite not appearing. **Daniel Sharman (Tobias) is removed from the main cast following his departure in the previous episode. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)